Legend of Zelda: Willow
by Richforce
Summary: A crossover with the movie Willow. My first Fan fic ever.


The Legend of Zelda: Willow  
By Richforce  
  
(Note: This is my first fan fiction and I'd like to thank a few people. First my Brother James for his support, Shigeru Miyamoto for making such a great toy, George Lucas for writing the movie Willow on which this piece is based, I'd also like to thank Zeldauniverse.net for reference material, and last but not lest my lord and savoir Jesus Christ. When you see words in parenthesis I'm interrupting the story to tell you something. I'll try to avoid this as much as possible. With that out of the way let's get on with the show.)  
  
Prologue: The Destined Child  
  
It is a time of dread in the land of Hyrule. Although Link was successful in defeating Majora it had unforeseen effects. The dark wizard Agahnim survived the falling moon and was banished from the land of Terminia vowing revenge against its people. He eventually met Ganondorf and became his right hand committing acts of unspeakable darkness. When Link defeated Ganondorf, Agahnim vowed to take back what was stolen from his master.  
  
Three years after that fateful day Agahnim rules Hyrule and Terminia with an iron fist, his army of the underworld robs and plunders helpless villages. Only the country of Catalia remained free, but it seemed only a matter of time till it too falls.  
  
However prophecy spoke of a child born with a mark of power who would bring about his downfall. Seeking every pregnant woman in the land he intended to kill the child at birth. But when the child was born the midwife secreted her away making a small raft and pushed it down the River Running just before Agahnim's Wolfos killed her. Our story begins near a small village in Catalia.  
  
Chapter one: The Hylian Baby  
  
Willow Ulfgood was plowing his fields. He was taking pride in the farm that belonged to his family for three generations, but deep down he was both dreaming and worrying. Dreaming about becoming a great sorcerer which was what he always wanted. But he worried that his crops wouldn't be planted in time for the rains. Suddenly he heard his children calling for him by the river and he dropped what he was doing to see if something was wrong.  
  
When he reached the river he saw his children looking at a small raft with a little baby on it. "Dada, Dada what is it?" said his son Ranon. "It's a baby" said his daughter Mims. "It's not one of us." "No it's not a Nelwin, looks like a Hylian baby." said willow. "What's a Hylian Dada?" said Mims. "Hylians are big, giants that live far away." Willow didn't point out that Nelwin were smaller than most races. "So what do we do?" said Ranon. "We'll push it downstream and forget we ever saw it." "But why?" said Mims. Before Willow could answer a loud familiar voice called his name. "I'll be right back." said Willow "Don't touch it." Then he left with a feeling of dread.  
  
Willow's wife Kaiya was arguing with Burblecut the richest and meanest man in town. "My husband didn't steal anything!" said Kaiya. "Bah! I'll be the judge of that!" said Burblecut. Willow didn't like Burblecut, As far back as he could remember Burblecut was after his farm and he didn't care what would happen to Willow or his family. "Willow, where did you get these seeds?" said Burblecut. "Maybe I used magic." said Willow. Burblecut laughed "Magic, you're no sorcerer you're a clown!" "My family has been gathering them in the forest." "By the way" said Kaiya "where are Mims and Ranon?" "Down By the river." "You left them near the river!" And with that she rushed toward the river Willow started to follow her when Burblecut stopped him. "It will take magic to plant your crops by the first rain, otherwise this land will be mine and you'll be working in the mines!" Willow ignored him and went after Kaiya.  
  
When he got back to the river he didn't expect to see his Wife laughing holding the Hylian baby in her arms. Willow started to exercise his authority as head of the house. "Absolutely under no circumstances is anyone in this family falling in love with that baby!" Then Kaiya and the kids started walking home." Do you hear me I will not be ignored!" But they did just that.  
  
Kaiya was washing the baby girl when she noticed a mark on the back of her right her hand. It looked like three gold triangles forming a larger one, and the top one looked brighter than the other two. "Willow do you see this, maybe we should take her to the village counsel? "No" said Willow "they'll say it's a bad omen, they'll say there will be a drought or a flood or a plague and they'll blame me." Then he started imitating them. "Didn't Willow Ulfgood found the baby?" "Yeah he's that lousy farmer too, let's get him!" "Willow it won't be like that." said Kaiya. "Kaiya" said Willow "tomorrow is my big day." "Willow the High Aldwin hasn't chosen an apprentice in years." "But this year is going to be different; I know he's going to choose me!" "Alright let's just go to bed and I'll take care of the baby while you're at the spring festival." Willow thought this was a good thing he didn't want anything to stop him from becoming the High Aldwin's apprentice, not even a cute Hylian baby girl.  
  
Chapter two: The Spring Festival  
  
Link ventured into the village as music filled the air. Sometimes he regretted deciding to stay away from his home for so long, but now wasn't one of those times. He and Navi both knew that if he stayed the history that Link knew in the future would change and Ganondorf could return, so they decided to wander the land for ten years, three more than Ganondorf's reign. But this Nelwin festival was the only thing on their minds at the moment. People were dancing, singing, eating and drinking all over and games and booths were everywhere. It was obvious that the Nelwin weren't used to having outsiders come to their village but they were so into the festivities that they hardly noticed him. "Hey" said Navi "looks like there is some sort of magic show over there let's go see." "Ok" said Link "looks pretty good." They saw a little man performing different tricks he even made it look like he poked a flaming stick through his arm! Then he picked up a small pig and began to speak "And now" said Willow. "I will make this entire pig disappear." He wrapped the pig in a blanket spoke some magic words and then the pig disappeared! But then the pig ran out from under the table. "Wait come back here!" said Willow. Burblecut laughed at Willow's blunder harder than any one else, Link could only smile. Link went over to Willow apologized and introduced himself. Willow thanked Link and then the sound of trumpets burst through the air. An old man with a staff and sorcerers robe stepped on a platform as a man spoke.  
  
"The High Aldwin is ready to chose an apprentice, bring forth the hopefuls!" Willow and two others stepped up to the platform. "Willow Ulfgood, a hopeful? That'll be the day!" Burblecut said. Link just watched as the High Aldwin began to speak. "Magic is the bloodstream of the universe. Forget all you know, or think you know. All you need is your intuition. Now, the power to control the world is in which finger?" At this point he held out his hand while Navi whispered to Link. "I love riddles! I think it's the ring finger as that's where a king would ware his signet ring." But her answer proved wrong as the first hopeful chose this finger then the High Aldwin pulled it back and shook his head. The second hopeful picked the middle finger but he too was rejected. Then it was Willow's turn, he hesitated then picked the index finger. The High Aldwin pulled back his hand slowly then banged his staff on the platform and said "No apprentice this year!" Every one moaned and the music started again. Willow's best friend Megosh went up to him and said "Nice try." "Thanks" was all Willow could say.  
  
Just then a sharp howl pierced the air. A jet black wolf rushed into the tiny village and was destroying everything in sight! Link drew his Gilded Sword and some guards got spears ready planning to combat the beast. Willow was taking his children away from the carnage letting the village guards do the work. Link recognized the monster as a wolfos but he had never seen this kind before. He leapt at the wolfos slicing, dodging, slashing and parrying. Then he saw his opportunity to stab the wolfos in the back, he thrust his sword ending the life of the foul beast. The guards noticed that the wolfos seemed to be looking for someone's baby. Navi told Link that the black wolfos was known as the tracker of the Underworld so he agreed that was the case. Willow checked on Kaiya and the baby after he heard what the wolfos was looking for. Kaiya was alright but Willow said to her "We can't keep the baby Kaiya; we must take her to the village counsel."  
  
Chapter three: The Village Counsel  
  
Everyone went to the village counsel to discuss the attack. Link  
was brought in under suspicion of being the cause. Navi hid  
under Link's hat knowing that the Nelwin were afraid of fairies  
and frightened people do foolish things. Burblecut was speaking  
"One beast we can handle, but there may be more and you can bet  
they won't stop until they find what there looking for! I say we  
find whoever is responsible and throw him in the pit!" Then the  
Nelwin cheered and started chanting "In the pit!" Link saw that  
many Nelwin gave him the evil eye. "Navi do you know what this  
pit is?" said Link. "I don't know, but it doesn't sound good."  
said Navi. Then just when Willow walked in the High Aldwin  
spoke. "Willow Ulfgood why have you come?"  
  
He brought the baby to the High Aldwin and said "My children  
found this Hylian baby by the river." "Then we should put her  
back there!" said Burblecut. "But she'll die!" said Link. "This  
child is special!" said the High Aldwin "See this mark on her  
right hand!" Link took a closer look and saw the Triforce of  
power! "How could she have it?" Link thought "Ganondorf had it  
and he was locked away in the evil realm!" The High Aldwin spoke  
again "She must be taken to the crossroads between Hyrule,  
Terminia and Catalia." Burblecut spoke again "I say who better  
to take the baby back to her people then the one who plucked her  
out of the river? I nominate Willow Ulfgood to take the quest."  
Willow saw right through his plan. He wanted Willow on this trip  
so he couldn't plant his crops. "No I'll go it's on my way!"  
said Link.  
  
The High Aldwin held up a bag and said "I'll consult the  
stones!" He than threw the stones from the bag on the ground.  
They were all the same except that they had different markings  
on them. The High Aldwin looked at Willow and whispered "The  
stones tell me, nothing! Do you have any love for this child?"  
"Yes." Willow whispered back. The High Aldwin spoke up. "The  
stones have chosen you Willow Ulfgood!" Burblecut started a  
cheer "Praise the stones!" and everyone cheered back "Praise the  
stones!" "This journey is too dangerous for one to take alone!"  
The High Aldwin said "Who has the courage to follow him?" Link  
quickly replied "I'll go!" Megosh, Willow's best friend, stepped  
forward "I'll go" "Ah Megosh, good." said Burblecut. A man in  
leather armor stepped forward "I'll go." Burblecut was shocked  
"Not Vonkar! He's our best warrior we need him here! Vonkar step  
back!" Vonkar obeyed. The High Aldwin spoke "All this expedition  
needs is a leader, and according to the stones that leader is  
you Burblecut." Burblecut knew it was no use arguing with the  
High Aldwin, so he turned to the one person who he thought could  
help him out there. "Vonkar!"  
  
Chapter four: The Journey Begins  
  
The next morning Willow, Link and the rest of the expedition made  
preparations. Link mounted supplies on Epona, Vonkar and his men  
checked their weapons and Burblecut shouted a lot. "Come on, put your  
back into it Hylian!" The High Aldwin bade Willow close to him. "When  
I held out my hand you hesitated, what was your first instinct?" "It's  
kind of silly really" said Willow. "Just tell me." "Pick my own  
finger." "Ah! That was the right answer! You lack faith in yourself,  
more than anyone else in the village you have the potential to be a  
great sorcerer." He than handed him a bag. "These will help you."  
"Acorns?" Willow asked. "They're magic! Anything you throw them at  
turns to stone. But there's only three, so use them wisely. While  
you're out there try listening to your own heart."  
  
While Link was loading up Epona, Willow's children came up to ask  
him some questions. "You say you're going to protect Dada." said Mims  
"Aren't you scared of Fairies that would put you to sleep for a  
hundred years?" "The Fairies I know wouldn't do that." "What about  
robbers?" said Ranon "No." said Link "Dragons?" "No." "Goriya?" "I'm  
not familiar with them." While Ranon described the giant rats that  
would skin you alive and rip your face off, Willow came up having over  
heard the conversation. "Ranon, I hate Goriya you know that." Mims and  
Ranon started to come close to Willow. "Dada can I come with you and  
carry a spear?" said Ranon "Me too Dada." said Mims "I wish I could  
take both of you bobbins with me." Willow said as he gave them a big  
hug. "Now go play."  
  
Kaiya came up with the baby in a basket that Willow could carry  
on his back. She looked at him and said "We have never been apart  
since the day we were married." She handed him a lock of her hair.  
"This will give you good luck." They looked at each other with love  
and then the High Aldwin spoke. "Brave travelers listen well! The  
outer world is no place for a Nelwin. Follow Link's advise as he is  
well traveled, head for the crossroads, give the child to the next  
Hylian you see and come straight home." He then picked up an apple and  
started chanting. He than threw the apple high into the air where it  
changed into a bird. "Go in direction the bird is flying!" Link then  
remarked "It's heading back to your village." "Ignore the bird, follow  
the river." And so their journey began they crossed ravines, over  
hills, under waterfalls.  
  
Meanwhile in the fortress of Darkmore, Agahnim was speaking to  
his most trusted general Zorsha. She had blue eyes and long black  
hair. No one knows who her mother was, but Agahnim claimed to be her  
father. Anyone who learned more than the rumors disappeared with out a  
trace. "We followed the river for five hundred paces but there was no  
other trace of her." Zorsha reported. Agahnim snarled "I asked you to  
bring back a baby girl, not a dead nursemaid!" He didn't like this  
whole situation. First a child who was prophesized to cause his  
downfall is born, then he discovered the mark was the Triforce piece  
that belonged to his fallen master, and then child was secreted away  
right under his nose. Killing her parents or the midwife wasn't of any  
help, he needed to find her and fast. Then Lynel entered the throne  
room. He was Agahnim's most vicious general; he was like a centaur  
except with a lion's head on his shoulders. He started to report. "My  
king, castle Galadran has fallen, Catilia is now under your control."  
"Good Lynel, now I have a new mission for you, help my daughter find  
that tiny helpless child that continues to elude her. In order to  
prevent her from fulfilling the prophecy, I must perform the ceremony  
to exile the child's spirit to oblivion!" "But I don't need any help  
father!" "Do as I say child." "Yes sir!" said both Zorsha and Lynel.  
After they left a Wizrobe spoke to Agahnim. "I've read the dark signs;  
I fear your daughter will betray you." Agahnim answered. "I trust her  
loyalty more than I trust yours."  
  
The Party continued on its journey till the baby started crying.  
"We must stop here." Said Willow "Why here?" said Burblecut. "What's  
wrong?" said Megosh "The baby is sick." "Nonsense!" said Burblecut  
"Let me look at her! She seems alright to me." At that moment the baby  
threw up on him, everyone laughed. "What are you looking at?" Just  
then another howl pierced the air. "Hide!" Link shouted. Everyone  
ducked behind some bushes and peeked out. They saw Wolfos, then  
Moblins mounted on Dodongos. Link immediately recognized one of them  
as Thork.  
  
Thork had always had it out for him ever since he had defeated him on  
Death Mountain giving him a scar on his face. Thork's favorite weapon  
was an ax with serrated teeth, his battle cry "Forces of darkness  
attack!", and he claims that Link robbed him of his honor. Moblins  
never forget a grudge, Thork never stopped looking for and trying to  
defeat Link, but Link always outfought and more often out smarted him.  
"But what is he doing here?" Link thought "I thought I killed him in  
Ganon's tower." A Moblin stepped close to Thork "We searched the  
Nelwin village Thork, but a few of them were missing." Moblins never  
bothered with rank, if someone was over you, you listened to him, if  
someone was under you, then you bossed them around. "They searched the  
village!" Willow thought, "If they hurt Kaiya or the kids." Thork  
barked out orders. "Search the surrounding forest and report back to  
Zorsha. The child must not escape!" After the Moblins left, Willow,  
Link and the others continued to the crossroads.  
  
Chapter five: The Cage at the Crossroads  
  
After a day and a half's travel they finally reached the  
crossroads, a muddy dank, barren place. Once travelers from all three  
lands could be seen here at all times, but since the Great War between  
the three lands that took place in Link and Zelda's infancy it was  
almost always deserted. There were cages that contained the corpses of  
thieves who where left there to die of thirst.  
  
Willow was just looking around when one of the cages living occupants  
grabbed him! "Give me some water Peck or you'll die!" Link and the  
others lifted their weapons. "Let him go and then maybe we'll give you  
some water." The man in the cage did as he was asked and Burblecut  
whispered to the others "He's a Hylian, we're in luck; let's give the  
baby to him!" "Burblecut we can't give her to him!" said Willow.  
"Someone put him there for a reason!" said Megosh. "And besides that  
he's not Hylian; see the wings on his back he's a Falconi" Said Link.  
He was indeed a Falconi from the mountains of Catilia. The Falconi  
were said to be loyal and honorable warriors; how this one wearing a  
red tunic with grey pants got in that cage was a mystery. "Listen"  
said Burblecut "Were running low on food and I want to go home!" We're  
not giving her to him." said Willow. "Are you questioning my  
authority?!" "As far as this baby is concerned, yes." "Don't listen to  
him Burblecut." said the Falconi. "You stay out of this!" Link, Willow  
and Burblecut said together. "Look you runt!" said Burblecut "You can  
stay here if you want but I'm going home!" "Vonkar will you stay?"  
said Willow. "That's not his choice!" yelled Burblecut. "Burblecut,  
you're a troll!" "Watch your mouth runt while you're out here your  
field is not getting planted!" "Burblecut I'm going to." "You're going  
to do what?" He laughed as he started to leave with Vonkar and the  
guards. "Someday Burblecut, someday!" said Willow. Navi spoke from  
under Link's hat "That guy makes Mido look like the perfect  
gentleman." "Megosh you coming?" said Vonkar. "No, I'll stay." Megosh  
replied. The Falconi was trying to get Burblecut's help. "Burblecut  
you can't leave me like this! Vonkar let me barrow that spear for a  
second! At least give me some water!" but they left not heeding his  
words. "Well it looks like I'm stuck here with you. You peck go get me  
some water!" Willow didn't like being called a peck; a common put down  
for Nelwin because of they're height. "My name is Willow and stop  
calling me a Peck!" "Oh! I'm sorry, Peck, peck, peck!" "I'm a powerful  
sorcerer, see this acorn? I'll throw it at you and turn you to stone!"  
"Oh no, help there's a Peck with an acorn pointing at me!" the Falconi  
said sarcastically. Willow put the acorn away "I wouldn't want to  
waste it." "Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck!" said the Falconi.  
  
That night the baby's crying woke up Link. Not wanting to wake up the  
others by looking for his ocarina, he started to sing the lullaby that  
Impa sang to Zelda when she was a baby. "Go to sleep, baby sweet. Wake  
up in the morning." Navi flew out from under his hat. "She really is  
an angel." said Navi. "Yeah, that she is." "You could offer to take  
care of her." "I know we'll be home soon, but these are perilous times  
and my life is just too dangerous to be a father." "Yeah, maybe you're  
right, but you would still make a great dad."  
  
The next day they had an unpleasant awaking. "Morning boys!" it was  
the caged Falconi. "I forgot to mention yesterday, my name is Roam."  
Then a horse was seen in the distance; Willow tried to stop it. "Hey!  
Stop, Stop!" Link pulled Willow out of the way just before he got  
trampled! "That was close!" said Link "He almost killed me!" said  
Willow "What's going on!" "Smells like a battle." said Roam. "I  
suppose your some kind of expert?" said Megosh. "I'm the greatest  
Falconi warrior who ever lived. I'm not invulnerable to thirst  
though." Willow sipped his drink loudly. Roam started to cry "I don't  
see why I try. I'm going to die here." "Alright." said Willow and he  
started to give Roam some water when a rumbling sound distracted him  
causing him to drop the cup on Roam's hands then on the ground.  
"What's that?" Roam talked while licking the water from his fingers.  
"That is the sound of five-hundred horses, five or six wagons, and  
about a thousand fools."  
  
Indeed there was an army coming through with members of almost every  
race. Hylian, Terminan, Catalian, Goron, Zora, Falconi, even Gerudo  
surprisingly about half of them male. (According to rumor a tribe of  
Gerudo lived in Catilia where they were all men except for one woman  
being born every hundred years.) Willow walked up to one of the male  
Gerudo on horseback. "Excuse me." "Out of the way peck." He replied.  
Willow tried again with a Falconi in full armor. "Excuse me, we found  
a Hylian baby near our village. Will you take care of her?" the  
Falconi took off her helmet and reveled herself to be a woman. "We're  
on our way to battle." She said. "Find a housewife to take care of  
that baby." "They thought you were a housewife Wander." said Roam.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my dear brother, Roam. I always knew  
you'd end up in a cage!" She did have a resemblance to Roam, they both  
had blond crest like hair and long beak like noses, but where Roam had  
gold wings she had white wings. Roam started to laugh. "What are you  
doing this far south?" "Galadran has fallen we're off to avenge it."  
"Let me out of here, give me a sword, I can win this war for you!"  
"Wars are won with armies, not heroes." Link was insulted with this  
comment but kept silent. "Besides I still serve Galadran, you serve no  
one remember? Sit in your coffin and rot!" At this she started to  
leave with the army. "Oh yeah, well I will be around long after your  
dead! I cut off your head and stick it on a pig pole!" Soon the army  
was gone.  
  
"Now what do we do? Were almost out of food." said Megosh. Roam  
started to get angry. "No one is going to take that baby! Do you know  
why? No one cares!" "No one?" said Willow. "Except me, I could take  
care of her." "What do you think Willow?" asked Megosh. "He knows  
nothing about babies." said Willow. Roam replied "Yes, but I know a  
lot of women who do. If I had someone, a little daughter perhaps, I  
might have reason go on living." Willow took one glance at Link who a  
second later cut the lock on the cage with his sword. Roam on being  
freed, jumped, shouted and spread his wings. "Yes! I feel better! Oh,  
it feels so good to stretch my wings again!" Willow brought him the  
baby "Remember you promised to take care of her." "Come here little  
darling!" the baby laughed, she seemed to like Roam. "Here are her  
changing rags and her milk bottle." said Willow. "Any milk in it?"  
said Roam. "It's for her!" said Link. "I wouldn't steal from a baby!"  
Willow took one more look at the baby. "Good bye little one." he said.  
At that they went their separate ways. Roam for parts unknown, Willow,  
Link and Megosh back to the Nelwin village. In the distance Roam  
shouted out "I'll take care of her! I give you my word of honor!"  
  
Chapter six: The Kingdom of Fairies  
  
Megosh ran well ahead of the others. "Wait up" said Willow. Megosh  
said to Willow "If we hurry we can get back to the village by tomorrow  
morning and we'll be heroes!" "Do you think so?" "Yes!" said Megosh  
and then they imaged the reception they'd receive. "Look, Megosh and  
Willow, the heroes have come home!" "Well done boys! You deserve  
medals!" Link's mind however was somewhere else. "Do you think we did  
the right thing?" he said. "Of course we did, nothing could go wrong."  
said Megosh. But just after that they heard both laughing and crying,  
then they saw Skull Kid riding a Takkuri holding something in its  
talon's. "I stole a baby! I stole a Hylian baby!" the Skull Kid  
shouted. They weren't sure if it was the same baby they had come to  
know over the last few days, but Link knew the imp was up to his old  
tricks again. "We have to stop him!" Link said. Suddenly a bunch of  
small, glowing winged creatures surrounded them. "Fairies, let's get  
out of here!" Willow exclaimed. Navi flew out form under Link's hat.  
"Another one!" said Megosh. "I'm friendly." said Navi "Let me try to  
talk to them." Just then two of them, one purple, one yellow tied her  
up. "Who are you two?" The purple one spoke "Quiet blue girl! I'm  
Tael, She's my sister Tatl. Sorry but we can't let you get that baby."  
The others, unable to fight against Fairies, ran until they fell into  
a hidden hole, Willow hit his head and lost conscious.  
  
"Willow, are you ok?" said Link. Willow was just waking up to find  
himself in the middle of a grove, tied with fine, but seemingly  
unbreakable thread. "I think so, you and Megosh?" said Willow. "I'm  
fine, but Megosh broke his arm in that fall." The Skull Kid stood  
right in front of them. "Be quite! You're mine to toy with!" said the  
Skull Kid. "Where did you get that baby!" said Willow. The Skull Kid  
laughed "I stole it form a stupid Falconi!" said the Skull Kid.  
Apparently Roam's word of honor was worth a bucket of saltwater in the  
middle of the desert. "Why are you doing this?" said Link "Fairies,  
and you for that matter, are usually mischievous, at worst!" Just then  
there was a bright light and a powerful yet gentle voice. "Skull kid,  
untie Link and the others now and stop pestering them!" The Skull Kid  
was quick to do so. "Sorry Grand Fairy! Link I didn't know it was you,  
you've gotten huge!" Navi spoke up. "The Grand Fairy, the queen of all  
Fairies, This is an honor!" The bright light slightly dimmed to show a  
woman with blue butterfly wings dressed in a white gown. "Willow  
Ulfgood welcome to my kingdom." "How do you know my name?" asked  
Willow. "Elora Danon told me." She then went to the baby that was  
rested near the trunk of a tree and handed her to willow "But she's  
just a baby." "She's very special; my fairies with the Skull Kid's  
help have been searching for her since we found out she was born.  
Elora has chosen you and Link to be her guardians." "Me?" said Willow.  
"Yes." said the Grand Fairy. "She likes you." "I can't. You don't want  
me Elora. I'm short even for a Nelwin."  
  
The Grand Fairy then spoke more seriously with sadness in her voice  
"Elora must survive to cause the downfall of Agahnim, whose dark  
powers grow like an evil plague. You must take her to Hyrule castle  
where a good king and queen will protect her." "Agahnim?" asked Link.  
He then saw images in his mind. Of the wizard who brought Majora's  
Mask from the darkness, of his banishment from Termina, of how he  
became allies with Ganondorf, of how he took power after his master's  
defeat, and of the evil he had done. "I had no idea I caused this."  
"You did the right thing and what's done can't be undone." "How did  
she gain the Triforce of Power?" "It was given to her by Din so that  
she could fulfill her destiny." She then took out the Master Sword  
and an innocent looking stick. "Link, you must take up your old sword  
again and learn the beam attack. Willow; please take my wand to the  
wizard Sahasarala, who lives on the misty isle on Lake Hylia. Willow  
protested "But I can't do this, you need a warrior, not me!" The Grand  
Fairy started to vanish. "If Agahnim is not stopped he will control  
your village, your children, everyone. All creatures of good heart are  
counting on you. Good bye Willow, the choice is yours." Having  
delivered her message she disappeared.  
  
The next morning Megosh got ready to go home to treat his injury.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye Link." said Megosh. "Goodbye Megosh."  
said Link. Willow than asked Megosh "Tell Kaiya I love her." Megosh  
realized Willow wasn't coming back with him. "Are you sure you want to  
do this?" Megosh asked "Yes." "OK. Just take care of yourself." And so  
Link and Willow took Elora went deep in to the Lost Woods.  
  
Chapter seven: The Greenleaf Tavern  
  
Link and Willow were fast paced to catch up with Tatl and Tael. The  
Fairies were to guide them while the Skull Kid would return to Termina  
to call the Giants if needed. "So how far do we have to go?" Willow  
asked. "Not far." said Tatl. "We just have to go west through this  
forest then south to the lake." "Why do we have to go there, why not  
straight to the castle?" Willow said while shaking the wand. "Don't  
play with that! The Grand Fairy told you it has vast magical powers,  
it's meant for Sahasarala not a stupid little peck like you!" "So  
where is this Sahasarala?" Tael spoke up this time "On an island on  
Lake Hylia, banished there by Agahnim." Tatl Started scolding Tael "Be  
quiet you told him too much!" "I didn't tell him anything!" "You  
mentioned Agahnim!" She then pointed "Follow me this way." "No it's  
this way!" "I'm in charge and I say this way!" "That's what I said."  
She then turned toward Link and Willow "This way." "Are you sure it's  
safe?" Link asked. "The forest has lost most of its magic and with us  
as your guides nothing bad will happen to you."  
  
But something bad did happen, it started to rain and it got heavy as  
they entered Kokiri Village. The village changed radically since Link  
last came here, all the old houses were gone or rebuilt; shops and  
small farms were everywhere and they then saw a large building where  
Mido's house used to be with a sign that read "The Greenleaf Tavern."  
"We're not going in there." said Navi. "But Elora needs fresh milk."  
said Willow. "Besides that we're drenched!" said Link. "Ok." said Tatl  
"But don't except your friends to be the way you remember them Link."  
Link's journeys taught him to be prepared for anything, but nothing  
could have prepared him for what he saw in the tavern. Music and the  
smell of food filled the air. The place was crowded with people who  
wore Kokirish clothing, but were about the same age as Link was and  
they all had brown marks on their faces. They were dancing, drinking,  
and talking about hunts, crops and attempts to have children.  
  
The Fairies stayed on the floor out of sight as Tael talked to his  
sister. "I think I'm falling in love with Navi." He reached for a bag  
around Tatl's neck. "Give me some dust of broken heart!" Tatl tried to  
wrestle it away from him. "We're not supposed to use love potions  
except in emergencies!" she said. "I'm not a little kid anymore!" said  
Tael. He then spilled some of the scarlet dust on himself; the next  
thing he saw was a cat. "Oh you're so beautiful, your eyes, your  
whiskers, let me kiss you!" The cat knocked Tael into Tatl and Navi  
and all of them fell into a barrel full of wine. A little was all it  
took for them to get drunk.  
  
Link was looking around when a male voice called to him. "Link is that  
you? Come and sit with us old friend." He looked in the voice's  
direction and saw two of the Kokirish looking people, a man and a  
woman, waving at him. "Excuse me but have we met?" The woman spoke  
"Link it's us, Sam and Kim!" Link was amazed. "You can't be them!  
They're Kokiri and the Kokiri don't grow up!" "Agahnim did this to all  
of us." said Sam. "He was trying to get in good with Ganondorf and  
took away our eternal youth to do it!" "But it wasn't just that." Kim  
said. "He robbed the whole forest of everything that made it special  
and there's no way to get it back." "But let's sit down and talk."  
Said Sam "Bartender give this man a pint." The heavily bearded Hylian  
man gave Link a drink and left to the back as if something else was on  
his mind. "Alright, how did this happen?" Sam explained "Agahnim stood  
at the edge of the forest and spoke some chant. How did it go? Evil  
spirits something or other." Kim continued "The next day we found the  
forest almost completely changed. The trees began to brown like the  
seasons affected them and animals began to act wild. Then we noticed  
that we were staring to grow and these marks appeared on our faces,  
Agahnim told us." "Told you what?" said Link. Kim started to cry so  
Sam finished for her. "He told us we would grow up, but could never  
have children." "We tried but not one." Kim sobbed. "Where's Saria?"  
said Link. "She was captured, along with the other sages." "And Mido  
what happened to him?" "He kept us alive through many a winter, then  
he and Fela; you remember her, with the blonde hair; joined an army to  
oppose Agahnim. Our best hunter, can you believe that?!" "What about  
Zelda?" "No one has seen her since Ganondorf fell, Agahnim took over  
three months later." Link was trying to take it all in; Zelda was  
missing, the sages captured, the Kokiri grown up and Mido responsible?  
What was the world coming to?  
  
Willow carried Elora to the bar. He barely was able to get there with  
so many men and women in green crowding around Elora. "It's as if  
they'd never seen a baby before." Willow thought. "Excuse me." He said  
to the Hylian woman who was there. "Could you spare some milk for a  
hungry baby?" She threw some cabbage at him. "Get out of here peck!"  
he ducked into room were a Hylian woman and someone wearing a woman's  
dress and veil were talking. "Cover your face!" said the woman. "If my  
husband finds you here he'll kill us both!" "How do I look?" said  
Roam. "Not you!" said Willow. "How in blazes did you get here?" The  
Fairies walked in while they were talking, they walked in because  
Fairies can't fly when drunk. "Do I know you?" said Tatl. "You're the  
one the Skull Kid stole the baby from while you were using the  
bathroom." "You really should bathe your crawling with Fairies." The  
woman screamed "I hate Fairies!" "Excuse me are we having a party?"  
said Tael. Willow picked up the Fairies and put them in his bag just  
as the Bartender stepped into the room yelling at the top of his  
lungs. "Where is he?!" "Honey, there's no one here except me and my  
cousin Hilda. Hilda this is my husband, Llug." "Hilda?" said Willow.  
Llug looked at Roam and started talking to him. "Hilda, want to  
breed?" said Llug "Tempting, but no." said Roam changing his voice to  
sound like a woman. "Come on sweetie." Roam took Elora from Willow.  
"Pecks make terrible nursemaids." He stepped out of the room followed  
by Llug, Llug's wife and Willow. Suddenly the music stopped as Zorsha  
and a group Moblins barged into the tavern!  
  
Chapter eight: In Hot Pursuit  
  
Zorsha began to question every one in the tavern. "I'm looking for a  
baby girl!" "Well you're looking in the wrong place!" said Sam. Link  
went to stop them but Thork stepped up to Link holding his ax to  
Link's throat. "We just keep running into each other, don't we runt!"  
said Thork. "Now I'm going to kill you for dishonoring me!" "Funny."  
Link said. "I thought you couldn't tarnish a rusted blade." "Just for  
that I should." "Thork!" said Zorsha. "Leave him for now! We must find  
the child!" Thork reluctantly stepped back. Zorsha went over to the  
disguised Roam. "You there, are you the mother of this child?" "Yes,  
yes I am." said Roam. "Let me see it." "No, don't let her!" said  
Willow. Zorsha kicked him out of the way. "I gave you an order woman!"  
Roam pushed her back knocking off her helmet exposing her long black  
hair. "You're very beautiful." "And you're very strong." She then took  
of his veil off. "You're no woman!" Llug just realized the wool was  
pulled over his eyes. "Not a woman!" Llug's wife tried to calm him  
down. "Now honey." "Not a woman!" "Gentlemen and I use the term  
loosely." said Roam. "Not a woman!" "Meet Llug." Roam sidestepped out  
of the way just as Llug lunged at him, knocking over three Moblins.  
  
Then all Hell broke loose. Link tossed Roam his Gilded Sword. Roam  
leapt out of tavern where the rain finally stopped, landed on a wagon  
and secured Elora. Willow followed Roam. The Fairies fell out of  
Willows bag. Roam started the Horses and took off. Zorsha, Thork and  
the Moblins mounted their Dodongos and chased after them. Link mounted  
Epona followed them. Soon they all left the forest and went out into  
Hyrule field.  
  
"Slow Down!" said Willow. Roam ignored him and an arrow hit the wagon  
as the Moblins got closer. Roam tried to throw an apple at them but it  
slipped and hit Willow on the head. Tatl still drunk shouted at the  
Moblins. "Prepare to die!" Thork could be heard form the rear. "Forces  
of darkness attack!" One of the Moblins leapt from his Dodongo and  
onto the wagon. Roam left the driver's seat and began to fight the  
Moblin. They traded blows while Willow tried to get the reigns.  
Suddenly they hit a log almost knocking the Moblin, Roam and Tael  
clear off. Soon the rear wheels broke apart and Tatl started to pull  
Tael up. "Tael, what are you doing?" "Help me!" After she pulled him  
up Another Moblin leapt on the wagon. Willow used a mallet to hit him  
between the legs and then the chin, knocking him off. Navi then had an  
idea. "You two stop fooling around and help he me cut this rope!" They  
cut the rope securing a barrel with their daggers and it rolled until  
it hit the first Moblin on the head knocking him off as Roam pulled  
himself up.  
  
While this was taking place Link was trying to catch up when he saw  
three Moblins catching up with the wagon. He drew the Master Sword.  
"Beam attack; let's see if it works." He pointed his sword toward the  
first Moblin and a white beam fried him. He pointed it toward the  
second Moblin; direct hit. Then the third Moblin, Thork, reduced speed  
to fight Link blade to blade. "Now I'll get my revenge!" "I've never  
lost to you and I'm not starting now!" The two clashed their weapons  
together as they went through a grove of trees. "Duck!" said Link.  
"I'm not going to let that trick deprive me of my." THWACK! Thork hit  
his head on a low tree branch knocking him off his Dodongo. "I tried  
to warn you! Unlike some people I have a sense of honor!" "You no good  
son of a." but Link couldn't hear the rest of Thork's profanities as  
he rode off.  
  
The Moblins continued their attack on the wagon. One of them in a  
chariot threw a knife at Roam nearly hitting him. Willow grabbed the  
reigns and stopped the horses. Link caught up with them as the chariot  
speeded past them. "What are you crazy!" said Roam. We can't chase  
around like this with Elora, we're getting off!" Roam grabbed the  
reigns speeded up again causing Willow to fall in the back. The  
chariot turned around and was ready to attack. Link fired an arrow at  
the Warrior killing him. Then the chariot's wheel hit a rock causing  
it to turn over crushing the driver.  
  
Roam stopped the wagon. "Now we can stop!" the Fairies fell off the  
back. "Stupid Falconi!" said Tatl. "Ask him to stop the wagon." said  
Tael. Willow confronted Roam "Roam you never, ever drive that fast  
with an infant!" "I just saved that infant's life!" Roam got the  
horses running off dragging the wagon behind them. Then a rumbling on  
the ground alerted Link. "They're coming! Hide in the tall grass!"  
They all did except Navi who like the other Fairies was beginning to  
sober up. "Navi, get out of the road!" The feet of the Dodongos almost  
trampled Navi. Roam turned to Willow. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be  
on my way!" "We don't need him." But Elora's crying suggested  
otherwise and they ran off to catch up with him.  
  
"Roam wait!" said Willow. "I thought you didn't need my help, you're a  
sorcerer and a hero!" "But you're a great warrior and a swordsman and  
you're ten times bigger then I am stupid!" "Look we had our fun, now  
let's go our separate ways." Tatl pointed in one direction "Fine then  
we go that way!" Tael pointed in another direction and said "That  
way!" "Tael you're drunk and when you're drunk you forget that I'm in  
charge!" "So which way do we go?" They both pointed in the direction  
Tael pointed at earlier and said "That way!" Roam had a horrified look  
on his face. "Oh No, that's the same way I'm going! Ok, you can follow  
me but only as far as the lake. You're not heading south are you?"  
"No." Link replied "Just as far as the lake." Roam then turned  
towards the Fairies. "Enney, Meeny, Miney, I'm hungry go get me some  
eggs!" Navi spoke up "You're not our boss! We're not afraid of you!"  
"Get them now!" the Fairies then flew off screaming to find some eggs.  
  
Chapter nine: In the Fields  
  
Back in Darkmore, Lynel was reporting to Agahnim. "Have you found her  
yet?" "We have searched the three lands, but there is no trace of  
her." "How, with my power and my great army can you not find one  
simple child?!" "We will continue the search, she won't stay hidden  
long." Agahnim struck Lynel while he spoke. "Find the child, find the  
child! Time is running out!" Lynel left thinking about how lucky  
Agahnim was. Only one other person could strike him and live, and he  
was stuck in the Evil Realm.  
  
Willow, Link and the others set up camp for the night under a tree.  
The Fairies, Epona and Elora were fast asleep. "She is cute when she's  
quiet." said Roam. "She's really a princess." said Willow. Roam got  
sarcastic "Oh, really? And he's a hero, you're a great sorcerer and  
I'm the king of Cashmere!" Link and Roam went to sleep; afterward  
Willow took out the wand. He waved it while chanting the same words  
the High Aldwin used to turn an apple into a bird. But when he  
finished a spark sent him flying onto a tree branch. Link half awake  
turned toward Willow in the branch "Oh, keeping watch? Alright, good  
night Willow." And he stayed on that branch till morning.  
  
The next day they continued toward Lake Hylia stopping only for food,  
water, and other necessities. There was little trouble except for the  
occasional argument. For example Willow often questioned Roam's  
ability to take care of Elora. "What are you feeding her?" "This? It's  
Blackroot." "Blackroot, I'm the father of two children and you never  
ever give a baby Blackroot!" "My mother raised Wander and me on  
Blackroot. It's good for you, grows hair on your chest, right Sticks?"  
"She's not Sticks, she's Elora Danon future queen of Hyrule and the  
last thing she needs is a hairy chest!"  
  
They traveled each remembering home and looking toward the southern  
horizon. They didn't know what lay ahead or who followed behind. They  
could only keep going until one way or the other their journey would  
be completed.  
  
Chapter ten: The Isle of Sahasarala  
(Note: the storm scene was part of the movie but was cut out.)  
  
Finally, early one morning they reached an abandoned fishing village on the shores of Lake Hylia. "OK." said Roam. "We got here but this is as far as I go." "Thanks for your help Roam," said Willow. The Fairies didn't agree. "What help?" said Tatl "All he did was stay around and eat our eggs!" said Tael. Roam picked up Elora. "If you really are a princess look out for them will you?" Elora smiled. Roam gave back Elora and flew off. Link turned to the Fairies "Willow can't swim so we'll take a boat to Mist Island. You watch Elora." Navi responded "We'll guard her with our meager lives." So they rowed on to the mystic island were Sahasarala was held prisoner.  
  
The island was very sad looking. Dead trees and bones were everywhere but it didn't seem Sahasarala was there. "Hello!" "Sahasarala!" they cried out but one answered. "He's not here." said Willow. Suddenly a muskrat spoke to them. "Who are you?!" "This is Link and I'm Willow Ulfgood. We've come looking for the sorcerer Sahasarala." "That's me! I'm Sahasarala!" Link couldn't believe his ears. "You're, Sahasarala?" "One of Agahnim's spells transformed me. Believe me it could have been worse!" Willow held up the wand. "So this is for you." "So the prophecy is true, the princess has been born. Please take me to her."  
  
Back in Darkmore Agahnim knew something was wrong. "So Sahasarala my old enemy you found a way to escape. Well my magic and the Aquator will take care of you!" He laughed as he sent storm clouds to Lake Hylia.  
  
Back at Lake Hylia the weather took a turn for the worst. "Where did this storm come from?!" said Link. "It's Aghanim's magic!" said Sahasarala. "He's trying to destroy us!" "Everyone, hang on!" said Link. A large wave knocked the simple anchor overboard and the rope it tied to was wrapped around Willow's ankle dragging him under! "Willow!" shouted Link as tried to pull him back up.  
  
Neither Willow or any of the Nelwin could swim, they depended on the River Running to water crops but also feared going near it. To the Nelwin being on a boat was considered insanity. "So why did I go to that blasted island?" Willow thought. The only reasons he could think of where His love for Elora or that he was a fool. He felt a tug on the rope he was tied to and knew Link was trying to pull him out. "If only that anchor wasn't dragging me down." Just then the tension eased and he was being pulled up faster. It seemed a miracle until he saw that something bit off the anchor. He looked around to see what could have done it. Then from underneath he saw it. The Aquator seemed to be a combination of everything dangerous that lived in water. It was controlled only by unending hunger and saw Willow as Its next meal. It reached out it's tentacles to pull him into its anglerfish-like mouth. (Pretty cool monster, huh?) Willow tried fight but he was losing consciousness. "This is it. I'll never see any of them again. Elora, Kaiya, Mims, Ranon, Megosh, Link, the High Aldwin." Just then he remembered the magic acorns the High Aldwin gave him! He dropped one into Aquator's gapping mouth. The Aquator writhed letting Willow go, as its slimy blue skin turned gray and solidified. As Willow was being pulled up faster toward the surface he saw the statue of the beast hit bottom braking into a thousand pieces.  
  
Willow coughed as Link pulled him into the boat. "Willow, you're alive!" said Link. "And I thought you were only bluffing about those acorns!" Sahasarala spoke knowingly with joy in his eyes. "Superb! You used magic calmly under crisis, well done."  
  
Chapter eleven: Captured!  
  
By the time they got back to shore the storm had passed. Link and Willow were drying off as Sahasarala examined Elora. "Oh look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" The Fairies looked at the muskrat in disbelief. "That's Sahasarala?!" said Navi. "I don't know." said Tatl. "I was expecting something grander something less." "Fuzzy?" said Tael. "Fuzzy." Sahasarala ignored the Fairies and turned to Willow. "Willow you must use the wand to turn me back into my Hylian form." "Right, how do I do that?" "You mean you're not a sorcerer?" "No, I'm a farmer, but I do know a few tricks." "Tricks?!" said Sahasarala. "Tricks won't help us, you need to use real magic!"  
  
Just then a bunch of Dodongos burst in, Zorsha was on the back of one and Thork on another. "How did you find us?!" said Link. One Dodongo came forward with Roam on its back. "I'm sorry about this peck." "I knew he was a traitor!" said Tatl. Thork knocked Roam off Dodongo. "I told you we could find them with out your help!" Zorsha took Elora and examined her hand. "This is the one we're looking for; we must take her back to Darkmore." Link rushed Zorsha only to be kicked in the face and disarmed. They took them all prisoner except for the Fairies. "We should go after them!" said Navi. "It would take forever." said Tatl. "Even if we did catch them they'd capture us, torture us and finally devour us. "Are you saying we should go home?" "Nah, this more fun." said Tael.  
  
Link, Willow and Roam were chained to a wagon and Sahasarala was put in a cage on the same wagon. Zorsha had Elora carried by a Moblin while she rode up and down the convoy. "Practice the transformation spell." said Sahasarala. Willow started chanting then he heard Elora crying. "Please let me hold her." Zorsha rode up. "I don't need help from a Peck!" she looked at Link "What are you looking at?" "Your leg, I'd like to break it." "That won't be easy to do, slave." She rode off and Link said something he never thought he would say. "I hate that woman." Except for Ganondorf he had never really hated anyone in his life. "Having fun?" said a voice from behind, it was Thork. "Aren't you going to kill me?" said Link. "I can't run and I'm unarmed why not now?" "You would like that wouldn't you? No, once we get to Darkmore you'll be tortured till you beg for death, then at a time of my choosing we will fight to death and you will be in no shape to win."  
  
They were forced onward shackled, disgraced and powerless. After a few days they made it to the top of Mount Gust, a peak in the Death Mountain range where winter lasted forever and where Lynel's soldiers made their camp.  
  
Chapter twelve: Escape!  
  
It was late at night, Link and the others were held in a cage with Sahasarala close by. Willow was grinding some herbs in a bowl. "What is that smell?" said Roam. "It's the life-spark." said Willow. "It's used to." "Well it stinks, this whole thing stinks!" Sahasarala spoke up. "Ignore him Willow, he's a fool." Roam kept talking however. "You should try to help me figure a way out of here instead of chattering with that muskrat!" "Muskrat, when I'm back to my Hylian self I'll crush this army and take Elora Danon to Hyrule Castle where she'll be safe!" He then crept into the cage and bit Willow on the finger. "That hurt, why did you do that!?" "The potion requires three drops of your blood." "Well, you could have warned me." "The spell is painful for beginners, but don't let ANYTHING break your concentration." The Fairies came in at this moment. "We're here, your safe!" said Navi. "Shush, Willows concentrating." said Link. Willow covered the wand with the potion and started chanting. "So what will are you going to be when this works." said Roam. Sahasarala answered to aid the spell. "I'm a handsome young man." The girl fairies were hopeful. "Concentrate Willow!" they said together. As Willow performed the spell a sharp pain built up in his wrist. "What's happening to me?" said Sahasarala. The pain got to great for Willow to take and he stopped. "You tried your best." said Link. Then they heard cawing, the rat turned into crow. "A farmer, the Grand Fairy had to send me a farmer."  
  
Tael cheered them up. "Don't worry we can pick a lock." As the Fairies started to work Roam objected. "You're taking too long, give me that!" Tatl started to swing her bag around. "Leave us alone you stupid Falconi!" She threw the bag which missed Roam by a hair and hit Link. "Link!" said Navi. "Are you ok?" Link had a big grin on his face. "Yeah, I feel good." "Tatl what was in that bag?" "Oops, that was the dust of broken heart, and it looks like it's all gone." Tael finished picking the lock. "There, now let's get out of here." "Come on Link let's get Elora and get going." said Willow. They went over to the tent where Elora was being kept. Thork was in front snoring so loudly that it was a wonder that the entire camp was not awake. They went towards the back of the tent. "Someone has to go in there to get Elora." said Willow. Link volunteered. "I have experience in this sort of thing I know what I'm doing." And so he snuck in the back.  
  
He looked around to find Elora sleeping in a basket and nearby was Zorsha also asleep. When he saw her the love potion kicked in. "Wake now, your sleep deprives me of your beauty, the beauty of your eyes." (I don't care if you think any of this is corny. I'm going for atmosphere.) She woke up and pointed a dagger between his legs. "One wrong move and I'll make you a woman!" Link ignored her threat. "You are my sun, my moon, my starlit sky. Without you I'd dwell in darkness." She then pointed the dagger toward his heart. "Stop it!" "I cannot stop the beating of my heart, it beats like never before." "Out of fear?" she said. "Out of love, your beauty has enchanted me and I'm powerless against it." "Stop, I'll kill you!" "Death next to love is a trivial thing; your touch is worth a thousand deaths. Come; tonight let me worship you in my arms!" "I." Memories of youth started to come back to Zorsha, of a little boy and a garden. But she had no memory anything that happed more than three years ago, didn't she?  
  
Willow tried to get Link to come to his senses, but seemed useless. He snuck in got Elora just as Lynel and Thork barged in Lynel roaring. "What is going on here?" Zorsha caught sight of Willow holding Elora. "Deceiver!" she shouted at Link. He swung his sword at the pillar holding up the tent, which then collapsed. Link and Willow slipped out from underneath. Dawn had just broken and Roam was fighting Moblins who became alert to their presence. On really observing his skill Willow said "You are great!" More came as Lynel, Zorsha and Thork came up form under the tent. Link had an idea. "Willow hop on my shield!" As Willow sat on the shield Link took on last look at Zorsha and pushed it till it moved like a sled and jumped on. Roam and Sahasarala took to the sky and the Fairies were once again left behind. "Where did everyone go?" said Navi. "Do you think it was something we said?" said Tael.  
  
They speed down the mountain as Link tried to steer. He tried to keep calm, Willow was terrified and Elora seemed to be having fun. After a tunnel followed by a large jump Link was thrown off and was rolling off the mountain. Willow soon entered Kakariko Village and slid into a house. Just then Link in a giant snowball crashed into the same house. Roam descended gently and little Elora's ride just seemed to tire her out. "What happened back there?" Link asked. Willow got angry with him. "You started spouting poetry." "Poetry?" he asked again. "Yes, I love you Zorsha, I worship you Zorsha. You almost got us killed!" "I love you Zorsha? I don't love her, she kicked he in the face! I hate her, don't I?" Just then Sahasarala started cawing. "Lynel, Lynel!" At the same time the watchman of the village shouted an alarm. "Darkmore soldiers are coming!" They could all hear Thork's battle cry. "Forces of darkness attack!!!"  
  
Chapter thirteen: New Allies and Old  
  
Panic consumed the Village; Willow went up to a young man who kept his head straight. "Excuse me, they're looking for us. Do you know any place we can hide?" the young man led them to the House of Skulltula where he opened a hidden panel under the floor. They stepped in to find a room full of armed people, one of them was Wander. "I knew you would get out of that rat trap." Roam pined Wander to the wall. "You left me to die!" "I probably saved your life! We were slaughtered! I lost half our men." Then a bearded man and two women stopped them. "The less noise the better." said the bearded man. Just then Link recognized them. "Mido, Fela, Malon?"  
  
Mido turned toward Link "It's been a long time Link. Sorry about everything I've done to you." "What are you doing here?" Fela answered Link. "We thought the curse on our people could be partially lifted if Agahnim was destroyed, so we joined what was left of this army." What about you Malon?" Malon started to cry. "After Agahnim took over he wanted all the Ranch's horses and cattle, Dad said no. So Agahnim jailed Dad and Mr. Ingo and burned the ranch to the ground. So I'm going to free them!" Roam seemed to be concerned for her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be doing this." Wander rebuked him. "She's trying to save her father, like I'm trying to avenge our Mother and Father!"  
  
The roof above them creaked as Zorsha walked into the house. Elora woke up and started to cry, Sahasarala flew in a cawed so Zorsha couldn't hear her. But she found the hidden panel and stepped down. Link put a knife next to her throat, she started screaming. "You can't escape, give us the baby!" As Link silenced her, Wander asked Willow. "Why do they want that baby?" "She's a princess; we're trying to take her to Hyrule Castle." "Three men against Agahnim, since when did you become a crusader Roam? You told me that you serve no one but yourself. He's not going to help you; he's just a common thief." "I'm not a thief!" said Roam. Willow defended him. "He's not a thief, are you?" Roam stood next to Willow and answered. "I serve the Nelwin." "You'd never get past Agahnim's army." said Wander. "They have an even bigger army at Hyrule Castle." said Willow. "And I have a plan to get past Thork."  
  
"Drop your weapons or she dies!" shouted Link as they left the house. Thork and his men complied. He whistled Epona's song and she faithfully came. After Link and Willow mounted their horses they rode off with Roam and Sahasarala flying above them. Thork picked up his ax "After them!" but from one of the houses a woman's voice could be heard. "Don't let them escape, CHARGE!" Steel clashed and arrows flew, the ambush was a success.  
  
Chapter fourteen: The Cursed Castle  
  
Knowing that Agahnim's forces would find them if they went directly to Hyrule castle, Sahasarala lead them through the back way of Maze Canyon. Link held Zorsha close to him. "Aren't you going to let me go?" said Zorsha. "You know I can't do that." "Why?" She asked "Because I'm your sun, your moon, your starlit sky?" "Did I really say that?" "You said that you loved me." "I don't remember that." "Because my beauty enchanted you and you were powerless against it?" "Sort of, but then it went away." "Went away?! I'd dwell in darkness with out you, and it went away?!" she hit him in the stomach and jumped off. Link tried to stop her but Willow called to him. "Lynel is coming, let her go!" As Zorsha ran off more memories came back to her. Of the boy as she was carried away on horseback, of a loving crowned couple playing with her, and of them being killed by a man in black armor. What was happening to her?  
  
They finally made it to Hyrule Castle, it seemed that it was in the middle of being rebuilt but was stopped about halfway. They looked around for any one who was there. "Hello, Hello?" Roam then got angry. "Why do I listen to you people? Everything will be fine once we get to Hyrule Castle. They have an even bigger army at Hyrule Castle. The only army is the one that's going to come here and wipe us out!" Willow was confused. "But the Grand Fairy said we'd be safe here." Roam pointed to a black crystal that had a man inside, others like it were all around. "Safe? Look at these people! This place is cursed! And besides that." there was a sudden stench in the air and Roam knew what it was. "Smells like Goriya." Willow realized one of his worse fears. "I hate Goriya." Sahasarala cried out. "This is the work of Agahnim!" Agahnim did imprison the castle residents within the black crystals, but the Goriya did not serve him or Ganondorf at any time. These giant rats that walked on two legs were disciples of chaos that would attack anything that entered the territory they claimed.  
  
Link and Roam searched the castle for anyone that might have escaped only to find an armory. Roam took a crossbow and several arrows while Link found a Hylian mirror shield; they both found a set of armor that they put on to prepare for battle. Outside Sahasarala asked Willow to transform him. "Are you sure? Sahasarala, I'm just not a sorcerer." "But you can be. Speak and be one with the words." Willow chanted but then he heard a loud and distant voice. "Forces of darkness attack!!" "Willow you're losing me!" he turned around to find that Sahasarala had turned into a goat. "Willow, you idiot!" he said. Link and Roam closed gates and set traps, getting ready to be attacked by two forces, the army from without and the Goriya from within.  
  
Chapter fifteen: Assault on Hyrule Castle  
  
Lynel led the charge with Thork as his second in command. Zorsha stayed back as the Moblins made a battering ram to knock down the gates. Lynel couldn't understand why Zorsha wasn't in the charge but paid it no heed. Willow went up on bridge between two towers with Elora when a Goriya attacked, it hissed menacingly. "Willow you must use the wand on that Goriya!" Sahasarala said. Willow zapped the rat into a smoking ball of flesh; it was so disgusting Willow kicked it into a pond below.  
  
Link and Roam faced off with the Moblins that broke through the gate. They cried out with the Master Sword glowing. The Moblins stopped, and then fell back, Thork was among them. "Forces of darkness retreat!!" They felt good about themselves until they felt breathing down their necks. They turned around to see a vicious two-headed beast; the Goriya that Willow used the wand on wasn't destroyed but turned into a dragon named the Gleeok. On sight of this beast they ran off. Its left head was blue and breathed ice, while its right head was red and breathed fire. Fortunately they were in the safety of.Lynel's troops? "Get them!" he roared and they all ran back into the castle.  
  
Another Goriya opposed Willow, this time he thought it was best to use one of the magic acorns. But he dropped it on a plank with turned to stone and broke leaving Willow and the Goriya hanging. Willow managed to climb back up but the Goriya wasn't so lucky, the Gleeok ate the creature that was once one of its own. "Destroy the beast, find the baby!" Lynel roared. The Gleeok spent the battle frying, freezing or devouring Moblins and Goriya. Traps were triggered and ambushes made, Link and Roam were doing well, picking up weapons of their enemies. Zorsha did nothing but watch.  
  
A third Goriya attacked, Willow yelled for help. Roam flew and Link launched himself on a catapult Link landed on the ice head while Roam killed the Goriya. "Here Willow take this sword." And then Roam jumped on the fire head. Two Moblins came up two the bridge and Willow dispatched them only to find Lynel looking down at him.  
  
Link and Roam thrust captive swords into the Gleeok's necks making them unable to open their mouths. They jumped off but Link landed on his back only to see Zorsha above him sword at ready. But instead she off took her helmet showing golden hair instead of black. "Zelda, is that you?" Link said stunned. "I was under a spell, could you ever forgive me?" She then pulled Link up to kiss her. Hot and cold gases built in up the Gleeok's necks until one head froze and broke apart and the other exploded. Link and Zelda paid no attention to it.  
  
One of the Moblins saw that Wander's army was closing in. Lynel and Thork led the charge while on the other side the Fairies were riding with Wander. "We're here!" said Navi. "You're rescued!" said Tael. "Charge!" said Tatl. Lynel roared out his command. "No mercy!" The clash was brief but Lynel and Thork ran off. Willow all wounded came out to Link and Zelda. "Elora's gone! There were too many of them! Lynel took her!" Link looked into Willow's eyes. "Can you ride?" he nodded yes. "Let's ride!"  
  
Chapter sixteen: Making Camp  
  
Lynel and Thork rode up to the fortress Darkmore in Zat, the wasteland of black stones north of Gerudo Valley. "I have the child!" Lynel roared. "We're being followed, close the gates!" They rode in as the massive gates closed and the army came not too far behind. "Prepare towers and a battering ram! Make camp!" The solders from all walks of life started to set up tents. Wander turned to Link. "We assault at first light!"  
  
Within the fortress Agahnim saw the baby that was supposed to destroy him for the first time. "Lynel, Thork, good work." After a short silence he asked Lynel. "Where is Zorsha?" Lynel humbly answered. "She has turned against us." The Wizrobe that foretold her betrayal looked at Agahnim with a disappointed look on his face. Agahnim was furious, but only one thing mattered now. "Prepare for the ritual!!" he shouted as he ran off for the tower.  
  
As the sun set Roam talked to Malon. "You seemed determined to rescue your Father." "I don't know how far I'll get but that's the plan." "And what about after you rescue him, what then?" he asked. "I guess we'll rebuild the ranch." "And anything else after you've rebuilt?" "I haven't thought about it. What about you, what are you going to do after this?" "I've never thought too much past now. But after going on this journey I seemed to have changed a little. I thinking more about others than myself, and I'm considering the consequences of my actions. Still don't know what I'm going to do after this, but whatever future I have, I hope you're in it."  
  
Elsewhere, Link and Zelda were also talking. "Are you ok?" said Link. "I'm still trying to fight off the spell." "I thought it was broken." "Only in part, my heart says my father was Harkinian and my mother Jennica, but my mind says my father is Agahnim." "Don't worry, listen to your heart." Something came up in Link's mind. "Do you know what you are going to do after this is all over?" "I guess become Queen." "But Sahasarala says it is Elora's destiny to be queen." "If so I stand aside and let destiny take its course." "I don't care if your queen or not, I now realize I love you and I'll be by your side no matter what happens." After sunset the blackest night fell.  
  
Chapter seventeen: Transformations  
  
Agahnim and his Wizrobes made preparations for the ritual. It would be a long ceremony consisting of thirteen rites, at the end of each a candle would be lit. When all thirteen are lit only then could he send Elora to the darkness of the void. One of the Wizrobes approached him. "My lord, an army outside wishes to discuss terms of our surrender, the Hero of Time is among them." "I'll meet them and then begin the ritual. This baby will not destroy me!" He then looked up to a large grate in the ceiling. "Come thunder, Come lightning! Touch this altar with your power!"  
  
Agahnim went to the edge of the fortress wall to see his enemies. He started laughing. "This is no army!" Sahasarala went over to Willow. "Quick Willow hide!" he pushed him into a tent. "Use the sanctuary chant! Protect yourself!" "But why do I need to?" "Just do it!" outside Link addressed Agahnim. "Release Elora Danon or face my blade!" Agahnim just snarled. "The great Hero of Time, we meet at last. You would let a great evil like Ganondorf rule for seven years, and after finally defeating him you let the second greatest evil rule for another three? You're no hero!" He then got a wicked look on his face. "You're a dog!" Just then Link knelt down in pain. His teeth were getting pointier and his hand started to look like a paw. While everyone else stepped back Zelda stood by him. "Father no!" Agahnim just looked to her. "Treacherous dog!" he said. She then knelt down hair growing all over and a tail appearing. Some tried to run but some like Roam charged the fortress. "You're all dogs!" he cried. As the army started to transform Agahnim laughed manically and then retreated. Even the Fairies weren't immune to the spell.  
  
Willow heard screams and howls outside the tent but he dare not stop chanting. Soon the screaming stopped and Willow looked outside. There were dogs everywhere, the entire army was transformed. He looked down to see three small dogs that he assumed were the Fairies. He ran back in to talk with Sahasarala. "We've come all this way and now Elora Danon is going to die!" "No, we can still defeat Agahnim!" "He's too powerful!" "Transform me and I will destroy him!" Willow got ready to try again with a sorcerer's prayer to any gods or goddesses who would help him. "Elements of eternity, above and below, balance of essence, fire births snow." Willow started chanting as Sahasarala encouraged him. "Believe in the words, concentrate." The pain built up in Willow's wrist but he was determined to succeed. Sahasarala turned into an ostrich, then a turtle and then a tiger. Willow continued the spell until his body could take no more.  
  
Willow looked up to see an old, bald man with a white beard. "Sahasarala is that you?" Willow asked. He got Sahasarala a robe much like the one his ancestor Rauru who gave his life to seal away Ganondorf wore. Sahasarala looked at his wrinkled hands. "Has it really been so long?" "I'm sorry." Sahasarala gained a serious look on his face. "We have a lot of work to do, give me the wand." Willow did as he was told. "We must undo Agahnim's sorcery, let them in now." Willow let a dog in the tent as Sahasarala started chanting.  
  
Agahnim continued the ritual in the tower as Elora cried. "With the power of darkness within, the second rite now begins." As he lit a candle a Wizrobe cut off a piece of Elora's hair and put it in a bowl filled with Ganondorf's blood. This potion would be used at the end of the ritual, the rest of rites were to appease the spirits of evil for their dark blessing.  
  
All of the army was returned to normal, their leaders held a meeting in Wander's tent. "We can't attack Agahnim, he's too powerful." said Mido. Sahasarala calmed every one down. "No, he cannot transform you again! My spell is protecting this entire camp!" Malon then asked a question. "But can your magic get us inside the Fortress walls?" Sahasarala shook his head no. "We can't do it." said Fela. "Wait!" said Willow. "Back home in my village we have a lot of gophers." Roam protested. "Willow this war, not agriculture." "I know but I have an idea."  
  
The ritual was continuing in the tower. "Through the forces of suffering and sin, the eighth rite now begins." Agahnim placed the sage's medallions in an ugly mantle one the wall. After they were placed the seventh candle was lit.  
  
Wander was skeptical of Willow's idea. "Come on Roam, we both know that his plan will never work!" Sahasarala spoke up. "If the baby dies, all hope for the future is lost. I for one will fight!" "Me too." said Willow. Everyone else remained quiet until Link broke the silence. "Alright we have to decide who goes and who stays." Everyone made the same decision about staying or leaving.  
  
Chapter eighteen: Wizard against Wizard  
  
At dawn Lynel and Thork began their shift watching the fortress. "Master Agahnim turned them into dogs." said Lynel. Thork laughed as he responded. "I wonder if they're still here begging for scraps or if they left to make pups!" As they looked over the fortress wall they saw that the camp broke and tents and supplies were on the ground. Sahasarala and Willow was the only two people seen. Willow turned to Sahasarala. "Are you ready?" Sahasarala smiled back at him. "Willow, all these years I waited to face Agahnim, it is you who made this possible. No matter what happens, I shall always admire you." Willow looked at the lock of hair Kaiya gave him, Sahasarala spoke to him. "Your children will come to remember this day."  
  
They turned to the Darkmore and Sahasarala yelled out. "We call upon you to surrender!" Willow then yelled to them. "We are all-powerful sorcerers! Give us the baby or we will destroy you! Laughter was the only response. Lynel turned to Thork. "Kill them." Thork took four Moblins and mounted their Dodongos. The gates opened and Thork lead the charge to slaughter them. "Patience Willow." said Sahasarala. Willow thought he needed something else. "Courage Willow, have courage." He said to himself. As Thork got closer Willow banged his staff against a drum and suddenly the entire army came out of holes hidden underneath the fallen tents! History would remember this tactic as the Gopher Gambit. (Come on, you'd think that Link would chicken out? There will be no more interruptions until the battle is settled, one way or the other.) "It's an ambush! We must retreat!" said one Moblin. "No!" said Thork. "Forces of darkness." BONK! Link hit Thork in the face with his shield. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you say that!"  
  
It began to rain as the army divided out between fighting the Moblins, freeing prisoners and taking defense positions. Link, Zelda, Willow and Sahasarala climbed up the tower. They came to the door leading to the Ceremony Chamber. The place pulsated with Evil energy. Sahasarala turned to Willow. "It's alright, you don't have to go." From behind the doors they heard Agahnim's Voice. "Light the Thirtieth candle!" Willow stayed back as the three opened the doors. The wind blew out the candles, but the ceremony was already complete, only the final act needed to be completed. Agahnim looked up to see the face of his old enemy. "Sahasarala." He said. Zelda stepped forward. "Father, I." "Traitor child, I must despise you now!" "I'm not a child and you're not my father!" Link then pointed the Master Sword at Agahnim. "I won't let you harm Elora!" With a gesture Agahnim sent his Wizrobes. With Link's sword and Zelda's magic, the Wizrobes were quickly defeated. They then turned to Agahnim who used magic lighting to defend himself. They dodged the lighting and got close to Agahnim to strike, but he used dark energy to levitate them and cause them immense pain. He sent them toward a spiked wall when Sahasarala used his wand to stop them in midair, forcing Agahnim to release his spell. "Your powers have grown in strength, my old adversary." "I have the Grand Fairy's wand, Agahnim!" Sahasarala pointed the wand toward Agahnim. "Elora Danon will be queen!" It was becoming wizard against wizard.  
  
Outside the battle raged on. The Army had Agahnim's forces on the run. Even the Fairies were helping by turning the monster's own weapons against them. The sages were free and were using magic although weakened few could withstand. But Lynel would not yield; he defeated many who stood in his way. He turned toward Wander and roared. "Now you die!!"  
  
Agahnim threw a fireball at Sahasarala who was then bathed in flame. But then he used the wand to freeze Agahnim into a statue of ice. After the flames died down Agahnim broke free knocking Sahasarala under a fallen pillar. As Agahnim came in for the kill Sahasarala levitated the Medallion of Light around his neck. With the glowing Medallion and the wand he sent Agahnim flying around the room and into walls. Agahnim fell to the floor unconscious. Sahasarala got the pillar off himself and went toward the body. Agahnim's cap fell off and his veil came off his mouth. He had blue skin, a bald head and an unusual slit on his forehead. Suddenly the slit opened to reveal a third eye that was red and burned like fire. He then opened his other eyes that were as blue and as cold as ice and tackled Sahasarala trying to take the wand. Willow took this chance to try to take Elora as they struggled. Magic bolts flew out of the wand; one of them hit an urn with legs that came to life! Willow dodged the urn until he flipped it over with his staff, pushing it out the window. Things were getting desperate.  
  
Chapter nineteen: Roam's War  
  
Thork was looking for Link to settle the score once and for all. "Where are you runt?! Face me coward.Huh?" BONG! The urn fell from the window and hit Thork on the head knocking him out cold, the urn wasn't as lucky, it broke apart from hitting Thork's head.  
  
Lynel faced Wander in combat. The two clashed blades until Lynel stabbed Wander's heart. She spat at him and he flung her away. Roam hurried to his sister's side. "Wander, are you going to be ok?" She looked into his eyes. "Win this war for me brother." And those were her last words. Roam was filled with fury as he took his sister's weapon; a sword fitted on a gauntlet to be worn on the left hand. He then went out to avenge Wander's death.  
  
The Roam and Lynel fought like crazed animals through out the fortress. Lynel eventually kicked Roam in the stomach with his rear legs and went out to find another foe. As Roam got up he heard Lynel's roar and Malon's scream. "No! You will not take her away for me too!" He flew straight at Lynel on a bridge with Malon, thrusting the Gauntlet Sword into his stomach. Lynel dropped his sword and Roam pulled Lynel's body on it piercing his torso. Roam then took the Gilded Sword and stabbed it into his Lynel's heart and then he kicked Lynel off of the bridge. Lynel's final roar could be heard for miles around. "Are you alright?" Roam asked Malon. "Yes, he just cut my arm, but if you hadn't come he would have killed me." Roam then looked at the tower. "You go help them." Malon said. "I'll go find my father." And Roam ran off to help his friends.  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Greatest Sorcerer  
  
Agahnim had finally overpowered Sahasarala, now all he had to do was send the baby into exile. He turned toward the altar only to find Elora was gone! He looked around till he saw Willow carrying her to the door. Agahnim closed it with magic. "Face me Peck!" Willow turned around and saw anger burning in his third eye. "Who are you?" Agahnim demanded. Willow answered him. "I'm Willow Ulfgood." He then pulled out the last magic acorn. "I'm a great sorcerer!" Agahnim just laughed at him. "Greater than Sahasarala!" he continued. Agahnim laughed louder. "Greater than you even!" he said as loud as he could. Agahnim laughed even louder. Willow took the magic acorn and threw it shouting at the top of his lungs. "I'm the Greatest Sorcerer!!!"  
  
Agahnim caught the acorn and his arm began to turn stone. Agahnim concentrated his magic to his arm and it turned from stone to flesh! He opened his hand letting stone powder fall to the ground. "Is that the extent of your powers little one?" Willow hid behind a fallen pillar, Link was struggling to get up. "If only I could summon enough strength for one last beam attack." He thought to himself. Agahnim continued to talk. "Now you will see me call upon the powers of the Evil Realm to exile the child's spirit into the void! Now place it on the altar!" Willow came from behind the pillar but then stopped. "No." he said. "No?" Agahnim growled. "You stupid old fool you! With my magic I'll her send to the. Into a." "Ha! You're powerless!" "I'll send her to a realm were evil cannot touch her" "Impossible! There is no such place!" Willow started chanting as Link charged the Master Sword. "You are a fool peck! I'll destroy you and the child with you!" Agahnim started chanting to prepare his deadliest bolt. Willow stopped chanting for one moment. "Good bye Elora." Agahnim levitated the wand to him to increase his powers. Willow said one last magic word flung the blanket Elora was wrapped in; nothing was in it. Willow knelt down holding his wrist that seemed to be in pain. Agahnim couldn't believe all three of his eyes. "Impossible!!!" he screamed. He ran toward Willow knocking over the potion. Link fired the beam attack; it hit Agahnim as lighting struck the wand. Agahnim screamed out as a red mist rose from the potion covering his body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The wind blew the mist through the grate in the ceiling, and that was the last anyone saw of Agahnim in this world.  
  
Roam broke down the door and entered the room. (Here comes the cavalry, late as usual.) "Is everyone ok?" said Roam. "I'm fine." said Zelda. "Link has defeated Agahnim." "I couldn't have done it with out Willow." Link admitted. Sahasarala had a worried look on his face. "Willow, where is the baby?!" Willow her pulled out form behind the pillar. "It was just my old disappearing pig trick." Link was dumbfounded; the world was ultimately saved by that failed magic trick he saw at the Spring Festival that seemed so long ago. Sahasarala laughed out loud. "Well done Willow! Well done indeed!"  
  
Epilogue: A Hero Comes Home  
  
Peace had returned to the three lands. All of the forces of the underworld were either destroyed or returned to wince they came. This included Thork who finally gave up on revenge on Link. "It's not worth what he put me through. I'll just fall off a mountain or get hit on the head or." Well, the list is too long to write.  
  
Hyrule Castle was fully rebuilt, Link and Zelda we're to marry and raise Elora as their own daughter. Roam and Malon were also to marry after Wander's Funeral back in Catalia. The day of Link and Zelda's wedding for that and other reasons that there were would be forever known as the Best Day. A new feeling of trust bloomed between the three lands. The curse Agahnim placed on the Kokiri not all gone but they could now have children of their own, in fact it was not unusual for parents to have five or six children. And as for Willow, well.  
  
It was the Best Day, Link and Zelda were just married and Willow was ready to leave. He sat on a white pony with his friends to his left and the sages to his right and all around People who wished him well. Sahasarala stepped up to him. "Willow Ulfgood, on behalf of myself and the other sages receive now this book of magic. You are well on your way to becoming a great sorcerer." The Fairies cheered on. "Hurray for Willow!" said Navi. "Willow the sorcerer!" said Tatl. "You'll make us proud!" said Tael. Zelda brought Elora close to Willow. He looked at her and said "Goodbye Elora." Elora laughed and then Willow left as the crowd cheered.  
  
About one week after the Best Day Willow returned to the Nelwin Village. His neighbors were quick to notice. "Willow! Willow is back!" said Vonkar as the villagers crowed around him. They had heard of what he had done. "I knew you could do it Willow!" said Megosh. "Well at least you did something useful." said Burblecut. The High Aldwin just looked at him with pride and satisfaction. Willow took out an apple threw it high into the air where it transformed. "Look its bird! It's a bird!" said a child in the crowd. The bird then dropped something on Burblecut's head. "Argh!" he said. Just then Kaiya came with Mims and Ranon. "Kaiya!" said Willow. Kaiya could hardly hold back the tears. "Willow? Willow, Willow you're home!" The kids also ran up to him. "Dada, Dada!" "I missed you so much!" said Willow. With friends and family cheering for him and everyone else calling his name, for him this was the Best Day, It was the Best Day indeed. 


End file.
